Escape
by DaedraWarrior
Summary: I wanted to mix Dayz and Real life, but I wanted to exclude the whole building and Minecraft. I guess you could say it's like the Walking Dead but it's mainly Journal base and only on one person. I'm hoping to add pictures in order to give an idea of the environment. It's mainly based on someone who doesn't understand that the apocalyptic situation is real.


_Escape_

Chapter 1- 95%

I awoke at the vibration of a cell phone that laid upon my chest. My eyes were immediately open taking in my surroundings and remembering what was going on. I'm in a tree house, it's kind of small with a tiny long window. It has a small projecting piece of wood that would have acted like a balcony. The tree house is located in a suburban neighborhood, trees everywhere, but the entire place is abandoned. I'm not sure what to call it but something happened. About a week ago, everything was normal and everyone went about their business as usually. I was in my apartment, resting after a late night of work when I heard screaming and cars crashing. I jumped up and pulled back my curtains to see what the commotion was; people were running from other people? They were attacking each other and killing each other. My eyesight is pretty bad, so I couldn't see what was really wrong with these people other than thinking it was a riot. I decided to call it in, thinking the police could deal with it. I closed my curtains, and picked up my cell phone. It was at 100%. I quickly dialed in 911 and went into my bathroom. I felt that if someone broke my windows or decided to attack any of the people in the buildings that my bathroom would be the safest place due to it having no windows. As I put the phone up to my ear, I heard it ring once and my phone beeped. At first I was confused at the beep but upon looking at my phone , I realized that they had picked up, but they hung up on me. _Maybe they already knew?_ I thought to myself.

I decided to stay inside and wait it out. I heard sirens but they were so far away and were getting quieter.

_If the riot is over here, then why are they so far away? Why are they moving farther away? _I kept asking these questions, completely confused as to what was going on. I wasn't going to go outside and investigate as that would be really stupid and dangerous. I stayed in the bathroom as a safety precaution but after an hour or two, I began to wonder what was really happening. Why wasn't anyone stopping what was going on outside. I was looking everywhere on my phone for the answer, but there was nothing. Not a news report, not a caution for my area, nothing. I suddenly heard very loud banging on my front door. I started a debate with myself as to whether or not I should check the peep hole and see who was at the front door. I really didn't want to check, but I started to hear the screams of help at my door. My mind automatically thought to ignore it but I had a sudden thought of what if they do break down the door? The other question was, why they weren't going away.

_What if it's someone I know? _I automatically stood up, put my cell in my pocket and quietly went to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see my neighbor. My neighbor was a bit older than me, she had fair skin and light brown hair. She was taller than me at 5'6, so it was easy for me to see her through the peep-hole, it was also easy to see her terrified expression.

_Why wasn't she in HER house? _I opened the door and before I could ask what she was doing outside in that mess, she pushed me out of the way and shut the door. She locked and then pulled me into the bathroom. I was confused as to what was going on. I kept quiet giving her a chance to catch her breathe until I asked,

"What's going on?" She looked at me terrified and replied,

"You don't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking?"

"No need for sarcasm. I don't know either, people are just going crazy and running around. People are stealing things, killing other people, I was at the grocery store when people outside started freaking out and running inside attacking other people. I just ran out of there as fast as I could." I was very confused as to what she had just told me. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and tried to think as to what made me people go crazy. I hadn't heard of anything and no one told me when I got back. The time was 12:26, 6 hours after I had gotten back and no one had gone bat-shit crazy while I was outside. Neither of us knew what was going on.

"Why did you knock on my door?" The question I had been wanting to ask, arbitrary now, but I really wanted to know.

"I dropped them while I was running. I was at my door at first but when I realized my keys were gone, I just thought about getting inside and your door is right there so, I took a chance that you were home." Although she was my neighbor, we really didn't know each other that well, and looking her and her helplessness, I decided that we'd have to stick together. Her keys were probably gone now or maybe they were there, but either ways I wasn't going to take that chance to go get them. The worst part was that during this entire time, we had only met once, and I have a horrible memory, I forgotten her name. I couldn't even fathom was it was, because I was stressing out and trying not to have an anxiety attack. The area was full of screams and every now and again we would hear the sirens, but they were so far away that there was no point in chancing after them or trying to flag them down. We sat in the bathroom for an hour, just listening to the outside.

I stood up from the position I was sitting at in the tree house. I looked outside trying to see if anyone was outside. I had placed one of my jackets and a shirt into some of the nails that were left in the boards, and had hung them up like a curtain. I looked around where I had set up, in the tree house had been a small table but in order to hold down the door to the room, I had flipped it upside down and placed it on top. In one corner there was my sleeping bag, it had a pillow I had found and in the other corner was a pile of my stuff. My stuff included a backpack that had my laptop, clothes and food. The tree house was located in the backyard of one of the houses, and while all of the houses were empty of clear-minded individuals, they were probably crawling with insane people. I'm not sure how to describe them, they aren't zombies, but they can't think straight and they aren't worth talking to. They just wander around aimlessly. After watching one of them for a day, I realized that they might as well be zombies. They don't do things that normal people or right-minded people would do. They can see just fine, and they have a sense of direction. They don't run into obstacles and they communicate with each other. They are cannibalistic and they attack in groups. They are pretty fast, but I realized that they can't jump or climb, and when looking at them closely, through binoculars, they seem to have leprosy. I had met a group of people on the way here and they are calling them the lepers, others I have met have called them the Rots, Cannibals or the insane. When looking at them, Lepers seem to make more sense. They are practically disintegrating day by day. I still have no idea what's happened. I just know that I'm stuck where I am for a while; after I got here, a group of Lepers came through and started going through the houses. I've realized that after a while, they do start to lose their minds and it seems like they are digressing in what they know. There was one when I was in another town, she was a blonde lady who looked like she had it from the start. While the others just walked around her and talked about what they were going to do with people who come through, she just simply walked around. Someone tried to talk to her, but she just didn't seem to understand. She just walked around until the next day, when another Leper came to her to see if she wanted food and she just lunged at him. While the others were trying to pull her off, she just kept trying to eat him, until someone shot her. The ones around me now, seem to be at that later stage. They don't communicate and they are just walking around. If they bump into each other, they attack each other and attract others.

I'm scared up here. I wonder when I'll be able to get down.


End file.
